VdS 2  Três Serpentes entre Leões
by BiaZinha e BieLZinho.Zabine
Summary: U/A Aos seus dezessete anos, Harry, Allan e Ethan, já formados saem em busca de Voldemort, para lá ajuda-lo. Continuação de "Vida de Slytherin"
1. Personagens

**Personagens**

**Harry Potter **– Matt Bomer

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]:** Harry é o "irmão gêmeo" de James, suas marcas em especial, é sua cicatriz em sua testa e a marca de Voldemort em seu antebraço esquerdo, é frio e calculista, depois de seus 17 anos, junto de seus únicos e grandes amigos, Allan e Ethan, foram atrás de Voldemort, para que com ele, virasse um dos maiores bruxos das trevas, só que depois recebe uma ordem do próprio Tom, mas acaba sendo descoberto e pego por aurores.

**Allan Eichman** – Aaron Carter

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]: **Allan é único filho da família tão conhecida de sangues-puros, Slytherin, é melhor amigo de Ethan e Harry, e é o mais divertido dos três já com 21 anos, ele, Harry e Ethan, conseguiram uma grande aprovação e confiança de Tom, do que muitos comensais não haviam conseguido. Também é pego pelos aurores.

**Ethan Khan** – Gaspard Ulliel

**Idade:** 21 – 24.

**[+]:** Nascido de família tradicional Gryffindor, Ethan como Harry, fora o primeiro há quebrar essa tradição familiar. Em alguns momentos é muito divertido e em outro extremamente mal humorado, o que faz com que muitos digam que ele é "bipolar". Também acompanhou os seus dois amigos desde a saída de Hogwarts e tal como os outros dois, foi capturado pelos aurores.

**James Potter **- Milo Ventimiglia

**Idade: **21 - 24

**[+]: **Filho de uma família tradicional de Gryffindor, James, Prongs ou apenas Jay, é irmão de Harry, fez parte dos marotos nos tempos de Hogwarts, é divertido e totalmente leal. O moreno esta casado com Lily. É o melhor amigo de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Integrante da Ordem da Fênix.

**Sirius Black** – James Franco

**Idade: **21 – 24

**[+]: **Muitos os chamam de Padfoot ou apenas Six, ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo, Regulus, entrou para a Gryffindor, onde junto de James, Remus e Peter, fundou os marotos. Divertido, sedutor e muitas vezes irritante, Sirius, junto dos outros marotos também se formou auror e faz parte da Ordem da Fênix.

**Remus Lupin** – Riley Smith

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]: **Remus (Moony) participou dos marotos nos tempos de Hogwarts, melhor amigo de James, Sirius e Peter. Calmo e inteligente, virou auror e também faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. Casado com Carolyn.

**Elizabeth Schmidt Riddle** – Megan Fox

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]:** Liz é filha de Tom Riddle com Isabella Schmidit, irmã mias velha de Mike. Por mais que seu pai tente, ela faz de tudo para não ficar ao seu lado, por isso também se tornou uma auror.

**Samantha More **– Blake Lively

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]:** Sam, mesmo com seus pais não aprovando, virou uma das melhores amigas de Elizabeth Riddle, é Ravenclaw e irmã mais velha de Carolyn. Auror e integrante da Ordem da Fênix.

**Mariah LeaFault** – Kristin Kreuk

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]:** É Hufflepuf, namora com Peter desde Hogwarts, mas tudo muda, depois que ela encontra uma antiga paixão secreta. Auror e integrante da Ordem da Fênix.

**Lily Evans Potter **– Emma Stone

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]: **É Auror, quando começou Universidade de Aurores conheceu Erin, é casada com James Potter, desde que formara em Hogwarts. É integrante da Ordem da fênix.

**Erin Posner** – Rachel Bilson

**Idade:** 20 – 23

**[+]: **É americana, conheceu Lily, Samantha, Mariah e Carolyn, quando começou Universidade de Aurores, mas depois se separa delas, depois de se formar. Dois anos depois é transferida para Inglaterra onde reencontra as quatro, e um novo amor surgirá.

**Carolyn More Lupin **– Avril Lavigne

**Idade:** 20 – 23

**[+]:** Irmã mais nova de Sam, é auror, depois de se formar casa-se com Remus.

Outros:

**Michael (Mike) Schmidt** – Elijah Wood

**Idade:** 8 – 11

**[+]** Mike, é o irmão mais novo de Elizabeth, só que ao contrário de sua irmã, seu pai é Carlos Schmidt, o que o faz livre de Tom.

**Peter Pettigrew** – Michael Angarano

**Idade:** 21 – 24

**[+]** Wortmail, se formou auror, só que ele serve de "espião" para Voldemort, entre os aurores, atualmente namora Mariah, mas isso acaba quando a mesma e seus amigos descobrem a sua identidade de duas caras.


	2. Prólogo

(N/A): 2ª Fic do seriado... :S HARRY SLYTHERIN... Eo, eo :/ ;D

Resumo: Aos seus dezessete anos, Harry, Allan e Ethan, já formados saem em busca de Voldemort, para lá ajuda-lo.

...

**Prólogo**

_– Potter, Eichman... Khan...? – disse uma voz fria. Três sombras saem de trás da escuridão._

_– Sim? – pergunta Harry sereno._

_– Saibam que ainda quero que cheguem o mais perto deles... Lhes dê confiança, afinal, quero minha filha de volta – disse Voldemort.._

_– Mas Senhor... – ia começando, Allan, mas fora cortado por Riddle._

_– Mas nada... Quero resultados. _

...

Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela, era mais ou menos quatro horas, por isso ainda estava tudo escuro, ele Allan e Ethan haviam acabado de chegar de uma mansão, em Barcelona, onde Voldemort vivia no momento. Quatro anos haviam se passado, desde que fora embora de sua casa, descobrira que era uma viajante do tempo e que se juntara ao Lord das Trevas.

Com um suspiro pesado, levantou-se, cansado, e olhou para fora da janela, ao contrário dos outros dois, Harry não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupado, afinal fazia um bom tempo que não ia para Londres, e pela primeira vez em anos é para uma missão extremamente importante. Ele, Allan e Ethan, com pouco tempo ganharam a confiança do Lord, e com isso o próprio os treinou, não só com magia, mas sim com espadas e, com isso, os deixando tão poderosos quanto ele.

Os três amigos passaram por vários testes de confiança, entre eles, matar vários outros ou bruxos nascidos deles. Mais um suspiro cansado, e começou a sair do quarto, eles estavam hospedados em uma casa que os mesmos a confundiram, para que trouxas a achassem mau assombrada. Desceu as escadas, onde os degraus rangiam, chegando em uma aconchegante sala, sentou-se no sofá, afinal, estava esperando uma pessoa.

Olhou o seu relógio de ouro, que havia ganho de seu pai aos seus dezessete anos, ele tinha muito prazer em usá-lo, fazia lembrar-se de seus pais, que haviam morrido de uma doença no ano anterior. O tempo havia passado, já eram quase cinco e meia. Ouviu as escadas rangerem e de lá de cima descem Allan e Ethan, que pareciam tão cansados do quanto ele.

– O doninha idiota chegou? – perguntou Ethan mal humorado.

– Não, era para ele estar aqui a quase uma hora... – responde Harry

– Estou perdendo o meu descanso por causa dele. – resmunga Allan.

– Allan, quando a gente chegou você desmaiou, tivemos que usar um _Wingardium Leviosa_ em você. – diz Ethan.

– Ah, fala o cara que não dormiu – retruca o loiro contrariado.

– Eu pelo menos admito tá legal?

– Olha aqui senhor, Ethan _Chato_ Khan eu não tenho culpa se... – ia dizendo Allan, mas fora interrompido por batidas na porta.

– Da para vocês pararem? – pergunta Harry, enquanto abria a porta com a varinha em punho. Vendo quem era apenas deu aceno de cabeça, dando passagem à sombra, que entra encapuzada.

– Olá para todos – fala a pessoa.

– Que desprazer, hein _Malfoy_ – diz Ethan venenoso, que respondido com um riso debochado, enquanto o loiro tira o capuz, revelando o rosto magro e esbranquiçado do homem.

– _O desprazer é todo meu, Khan._


	3. Revendo Conhecidos

**Capítulo 1 – Revendo Alguns Conhecidos**

**...**

_Elizabeth estava na Floresta Proibida, embaixo de uma árvore, quando sentiu alguém a encarando. Olhou para todos os lados e viu a pessoa que há tanto tempo tentara parar de lembrar. Levantou-se e disse:_

_– Harry? O que faz aqui? – o moreno apenas dá-lhe ás costas e começa a caminhar. Liz tentava alcançá-lo, mas algo há fazia ficar onde estava – Harry, esper... – continuou, mas quando viu o seu pai, pouco a frente, parou ao mesmo tempo. Despois de chegar há Tom, Harry vira-se novamente há ela e diz, sorrindo:_

_– Liz, acorda..._

_– O quê? – exclama ela assustada, e o moreno sorri mais ainda._

_– Acorda..._

– OLHA AQUI LIZ, SE VOCÊ NÃO ACORDAR NESTE EXATO MOMENTO EU VOU SER OBRIGADA A JOGAR AGUAMENT EM VOCÊ, ENTENDEU! – só então a morena percebe que tudo aquilo era um sonho e que na verdade quem falava era Samantha, sua amiga desde Hogwarts. Abriu os olhos e viu a loira e Mariah, em sua volta. – ATÉ QUEM ENFIM, VIU!

– Ah, pelo amor, hein Sam, não precisa grita. – reclamou à Mariah, fazendo uma careta.

– Me desculpe, mas a sua amiga aí, é tão dorminhoca que tem ser na base da ignorância mesmo.

– Então todo mundo é dorminhoco nesta casa, né. – disse Mariah novamente, rindo de leve.

– Você é muito inteligente, minha cara LeaFault. – Enquanto Elizabeth se encaminhava para o banheiro. – Vamos, vamos, o Crounch, esta nos chamando.

...

POV James

Eu estava em uma cadeira, em frente à sala de Bartemius, junto de Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter e Carolyn, agente esta esperando as garotas há horas, para que pudessem começar a tal reunião, mas elas estavam atrasadas. Quero dizer, eu não me importo delas se atrasarem, isso se o Pads não estivesse cantando uma música super irritante, o Moony lendo e o Peter comendo uma sanduíche, como sempre.

– Pô, Wortmail, você só come, seu pançudo. – reclamei nervoso.

– Ei, eu tenho uma barriga de tanquinho.

– Uhum, queria saber como, afinal, você come que nem uma vaca!

– Calma Prongs, que nervosismo todo é esse? – disse Sirius, rindo da minha cara. Já disse que ás vezes ele é

muitoooo chato.

– Então vocês não ouviram o que o Crounch disse? – perguntei.

– O que? – me respondeu com uma pergunta Moony, me olhando interessado.

– O Crounch tem uma missão super, iper interessante.

– Hum, sério? – Moony novamente, com o cenho franzido.

– Aham... Pelo que ele disse é pra pegar um monte de Comensais. – respondi novamente

POV Off

...

Harry acorda, depois de três meses, enfim estava com chances de com seguir o que seu mestre lhe confiou a fazer. Levantou-se e antes de tomar seu banho, foi olhar os outros três quartos, além do seu na velha casa, onde já vive há um ano. O primeiro estava Allan, que dormia de boca aberta e em altos roncos; no segundo, estava o tão odiado, Lucius Malfoy, que dizia que só estava morando lá por obrigação. E por fim, Ethan que desde seus 15 anos, tal como Allan, nunca o deixou na mão. Foi ao banheiro, quando saiu do mesmo, dez minutos depois, viu que já amanhecera. Encaminhou-se para cozinheira para preparar algo. Quando tudo pronto sentou uma das cadeira, que estavam junto à mesa.

– Cara, você tem consciência do quanto você tá parecendo um zumbi, né? Principalmente quando anda por aí de madruga. – Harry olha para cima e vê Allan, sorrindo.

– Hum, se você ME acha assustador, olhe atrás de você. – respondeu o moreno, sarcástico.

– Ah, pelas barbas enormes de Merlin, o que é isso, um dementador! – exclama o loiro assustado.

– Naah, é só o Malfoy – diz Harry irônico.

– Há há, hilário Potter e EICHMAN. – sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e Allan fez o mesmo.

– É mesmo Malfoy, hilaríssimo, ainda mais porque você tá com olheiras horríveis e seu cabelos lindos, ou melhor, sebosos, estão desarrumados. – disse Ethan entrando. Encostando-se na pia.

– Ah, quer saber, estou indo.

– Vá, Malfoy, aproveita e nem volta mais. – continuou o castanho rindo.

– Hum, Harry... – começou Allan, se servindo de suco de abobora.

– Sim..?

– Hã, cadê a sua cicatriz? – continuou o loiro olhando para a testa do moreno.

– O quê? – estranhou Harry.

– Calma Harry mi amigo, não se assuste. O Als aí, deve ter se esquecido de tomar o remedinho. – brincou Ethan, rindo.

– Não, sério, Ethan, olha a testa do Harry. – franzindo o cenho, o castanho fez o que o loiro pedia, e arregalou os olhos quando o fez.

– Oh, Harry, é, Allan tá certo, sua cicatriz desapareceu.

– Tá de brincadeira, é? – perguntou o moreno correndo para o banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho, viu o que antes era uma raio, agora era apenas um risco pequeno.

– E aí, cara, viu? – perguntou Allan, que estava parado na porta, junto de Ethan.

– Sim, ela continua aqui, só que em um pequeno risco.

– Ih, porque será que depois de anos esta se cicatrizando?

– Não sei.

– Olha, você não é um viajante do tempo? – perguntou Ethan.

– Sim... – respondeu Harry, compreendendo a linha de pensamento do castanho.

– Então,... Bom, você tá a mais de vinte e um anos no passado ou no futuro, sei lá. Você pode ter mudado tudo.

– É... Pode ser isso

– 'Peraí gente, repete tudo que eu não ouvi nada depois do "viajante do tempo"... – disse Allan, fazendo os outros dois girarem os olhos, o loiro sempre era assim, sem noção.

– É que já que o Harry é um viajante do tempo e esta um bom tempo, não sei se no passado ou no futuro, ele pode ter mudado a história en-ten-deu? – falou Ethan pausadamente, como se tivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos.

– Sim, mas não precisava falar assim, né? – retrucou o loiro.

– Eu não tenho culpa se você não entende nada, tive que falar assim pra vê se entra algo nessa sua cabeça oca.

– Não vão começar vocês dois, por favor. – reclamou Harry indo para a cozinha, sendo acompanhado, dos outros dois, que estavam emburrados. Antes que os dois pudessem recomeçar a discussão, chegou um patrono, parando entre os três: – _Potter, Eichman, Khan,_ – começou o patrono, com a voz do Malfoy –_ teremos uma festa, onde devemos persuadir alguns bruxos para o nosso lado... Ordens do Lord. Estejam prontos antes das oito horas da noite... Irei passar aí. _

...

POV Sirius

Lá estava eu, Sirius _Pads _Black, lindo e gostoso, sentado em frente à porta do Bartemius _Chatonildo Estraga Prazeres_ Crounch, esperando, as garotas, elas estavam realmente demorando, mas o mais irritante era ouvir os resmungos de James, ele não parava, nem a nossa linda e belíssima ruiva conseguia calar a boca do nosso querido veado.

Olhei para os lados e vi... Crounch, enfim havia chego, claro que só faltavam as garotas, mas já era uma luz no fim túnel. Dei um tapa na cabeça de James, para ele ver o Ministro. Enquanto ele se aproximava, todos nós nos levantamos.

– Olá – disse ele quando chegou na nossa frente – Estão todos prontos? – perguntou ele bem humorado.

Sério deu uma vontade de responder, _Não, você não esta vendo?, _mas apenas respondi um mero – Não, senhor, faltam mais três garotas ainda.

– Mas já era para elas estarem aqui há meia hora... – ele reclamou consultando o relógio em seu pulso, me fazendo bufar, afinal, já era para ele estar aqui a mais de duas horas e não estou reclamando.

– É senhor, mas acho que elas já devem estar chegando. – disse Lily, tentando ser doce, mas algo no seu olhar me disse que doce era o que menos sentia, não sei porque o Jay foi casar com uma louca dessas.

E como uma segunda luz no túnel do dia, elas chegaram. Tá eu tenho admitir, existe mais alguém tão gostoso quanto eu, e esse alguém é Elizabeth Riddle, ela pode até ser filha de Voldemort, mas convenhamos à garota é muito gostosa. Sorte que Sirius_ Pads Lindo e Maravilho _Black sou o rolo da vez, quero dizer, quem não ia querer ter um rolo com ela.

– Ah, aí estão vocês garotas, vamos, entrem – disse Crounch abrindo a porta de seu escritório, dando passagem para que nos entremos. – Bom, como eu disse no patrono, que enviei a vocês, tenho uma missão importantíssima, que é só para aurores de confiança, e eles são vocês – continuou o ministro e claro que eu ser de confiança eu já sabia é claro... Afinal eu sou foda. – Mas não serei eu que irei explicar a missão e sim a comandante dela, e é por isso que chamei vocês aqui, senhores. – disse ele e tipo era como se tivesse um ponto de interrogação na minha cabeça né? –Quero lhes apresentar Erin Posner. – anunciou ele apontando para porta onde a gente havia acabado de passar. De lá entrou uma garota baixinha, de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, que 'tava mais para gnomo do que para auror, o que que era aquilo Meu Merlin? Olhei para James, e acho que ele ficou com medo da baixinha, porque a cara dele não uma das melhores.

– Alô. – disse ela, e já não gostei, ela tinha uma voz enjoativa. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo um furacão LeaFault passou por mim, agarrando a vassoura de bebê em um abraço de urso, sério a garota já 'tava ficando azul.

– Eu não acredito o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou (lê-se: gritou) Mariah, mas como se não fosse o bastante para matar a duende, as outras garotas também a abraçaram. O que é isso Merlin? Estão fazendo um harém aqui?

– Gente... Estão... Me... Sufocando... – exclamou a pobre vassoura de bebê, antes das garotas a soltarem.

– Hum, vejo que já se conhecem, isso é bom. – disse Crounch, sorrindo. Naah, elas estavam sufocando a baixinha só porque deu vontade.

– Sim, senhor – respondeu Liz.

– Que bom. Bem, eu não vou atrapalhar vocês, afinal, a senhorita Posner está aqui para dizer todas as informações. – continuou Crounch, saindo da sala. Ah, que ótimo, o tio leva um tempão para chegar e depois vai embora.

POV Off.

– Bom, me acompanhem. – disse Erin, séria. Saindo da sala, levando os outros para uma sala ao lado, que pela decoração devia ser da mesma. – Bom, acho que vocês ficaram sabendo da festa de hoje à noite, onde irá reunir várias pessoas de família tradicional bruxa, não? – perguntou ela. Depois que todos assentiram, ela continuou – Então, ficamos sabendo de uma fonte _confiável_, que quatro Comensais estarão lá.

– Então, estão querendo que a gente vá lá? – perguntou Lily.

– Isso mesmo Lils.

– E você sabe quem são? – perguntou James, calmo, segurando a mão da ruiva ao seu lado.

– Sim – responde Posner, pegando algumas folhas em uma pasta em cima de sua mesa. – Hum, Harry Potter, Allan Eichman, Ethan Khan e Lucius Malfoy. – disse ela e um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o local.

– _O que!_ – perguntou Samantha esganiçada

...

– E este? – perguntou Allan, pela milésima vez, mostrando a roupa para Harry e Ethan.

– Allan, Pelo amor de Merlin, você vai num lugar importante e quer ir com esse _pijama_? – pergunta o castanho.

– Não é uma pijama... – diz o loiro abraçando a peça, ofendido.

– Ah não? Então por que você dorme com ele?

– Porque ela é minha roupa da sorte, _derrrr err._ – responde o loiro, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– Roupa da sorte? – pergunta Harry rindo, desacreditando.

– Claro, sempre quando eu a uso uma coisa boa acontece.

– Eu ainda acho um pijama. – resmunga Ethan.

– Você é mal humorado e eu finjo que nem vejo...

– O que isso tem a ver?

– Eu _não sei_...

...

– Isso mesmo o que você ouviu Sam. – fala Erin calmamente. – Mas me digam, o que eles fazem para ser tão diferentes? – pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– É que... – começa a loira, tentando achar as palavras.

– É que Harry é meu irmão – cortou James. – Quero dizer... Irmão adotivo.

– Ah. Er... Bom, – começa a baixinha, limpando a garganta – Vocês aceitam?

– Eu estou dentro, nunca gostei do Malfoy – diz Sirius, olhando para os seus companheiros.

– Eu também – também diz Mariah, enquanto os outros também cabeceiam menos Peter, que hesita antes de aceitar.

– Ok, então, fico feliz. – comenta Erin animada.

– Vejo vocês aqui, lá pelas vinte horas. – diz por fim.

...

– Cadê aquela doninha? – pergunta Allan, andando de um lado para o outro. Ele, Harry e Ethan, estavam na calçada em frente à "mansão" onde viviam a espera de Lucius.

– Allan, ele se atrasou um pouco.

– Harry, um pouco, um pouco? Ele esta atrasado... – começa Allan e para, para ver o relógio de pulso – quinze minutos, vê se pode?

– Meu Merlin eu fico me perguntando... Como eu aguento você mais de sete anos... – resmunga Ethan.

– Nossa, eu nem cheguei e você já estão brigando – disse uma voz em suas costas.

– Ah, fica quieto Malfoy... – disse Allan, quando os três viraram e viram o homem.

– Ok, então... Vamos?

– Sim – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo

Chegando lá, usando a aparatação, os quatro avistaram uma casa de festas, entraram e perceberam que mesmo com o horário "cedo", o local estava extremamente cheio. Foram em direção ao balcão, sentando nas cadeiras.

– O ministro vai estar aqui? – perguntou Harry baixinho, para que barman, que no momento atendia Allan, não o ouvisse.

– Não que eu sabia. – respondeu Lucius no mesmo tom – A não ser que ele use a poção _pulissuco_.

– Hum, ok.

– Ora, ora, se não é Harry, Allan e Ethan – diz uma voz à suas costas.

– Regulus? – pergunta Ethan, com um meio sorriso.

– Eu mesmo... – respondi enquanto cumprimentava os quatro. – Vocês também receberam _a ordem_? – murmurou o jovem

– De vir aqui? Sim. – responde Allan – Mas tem alguém em especial?

– Se não me engano eu acho que é os Parkinson's. Mas o mais que a gente conseguir é melhor.

– Bom, vou dar uma volta – anuncia Harry levantando-se – O quanto mais rápido for, mais rápido a gente da um fora... Odeio estas festas.

– Espera aê, vou também – diz Regulus.

– E vocês? – pergunta o moreno de olhos verdes, olhando para Ethan e Allan.

– Nós o que? – pergunta Ethan bebericando sua bebida.

– Vão?

– Nãão... To bem aqui – diz Allan.

– Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas... O Allan tá certo. Essa bebida não uma das piores.

– Ok.

...

James e Lily, junto de Remus, Carolyn e Erin, esperavam no Ministério os outros chegarem para ir à festa. Já se passava das oito e trinta e nada de eles chegarem.

– Nossa cadê eles? – perguntou Carolyn.

– Pelo que Liz disse, eles iam passar na casa de Sirius primeiro. – respondeu Lily – Então sabemos o porque da demora, né?

– Esperando por nós? – perguntou Sirius divertido, assustando a todos.

– Até que enfim, hein? – fala James.

...

– E então, Regulus? Por onde tem passado? – pergunta Harry, depois de se afastarem dos outros.

– Tenho estado muito. Já que sou o guardião do diário, fica difícil ficar por aí de bobeira – falou baixo para que só Harry o ouvisse.

– Entendo.

– Olha ali, elas estão olhando... – fala Regulus divertido, mudando de assunto, apontando duas garotas com a cabeça, que encaravam Harry abertamente, com interesse.

– O que? – pergunta o moreno de olhos verdes, se fazendo de desentendido.

– Ah, qual é aquelas garotas ali no canto... Não param de olhar para você.

– Deixe-as olhar, elas tem sorte de eu não cobrar por isso. – responde ele incomodado. Em momento algum ele se esqueceu de Elizabeth.

– Harry, vá lá fazer o seu trabalho de recrutar gente para o nosso lado. – diz o moreno, fingindo-se bravo.

– Ah da um tempo... – ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido por uma explosão.

– HARRY, REGULUS, CORREEE! – gritou Allan, com Ethan em seus calcanhares, em meio de muitas pessoas assustadas. Atendendo o pedido, os quatro saíram correndo, em procura de algum lugar pra se esconder. Entraram na primeira sala que avistaram e rapidamente fecharam a porta.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry ofegante, se encostando numa parede, depois de lançar um _Abaffiato_ na sala.

– O idiota do Malfoy, escolheu a pior pessoa para recrutar – começou Allan furioso – Acredita que ele foi falar com uma auror? Uma tal de Erin, Ferin, sei lá.

– Então foi isso? – exclamou Ethan – quando o Allan chegou correndo que nem um louco eu só o segui. Eu sabia, o Malfoy é muito burro mesmo.

– Vocês sabem que teremos que sair em um momento ou outro né? – disse Regulus.

– Bom, acho que sendo só ela... – comenta Allan

– Mas você nem sabe... E se tiver mais aurores, ela não é burra, Allan – fala Ethan.

– Tem uma ideia melhor, Ethan? Ou é sair ou morrer aqui, este lugar tá com feitiço contra aparatação, eu já tentei.

...

– Para onde eles foram? – perguntou Remus, andando ao lado de Elizabeth. Todos eles haviam se dividido em duplas. E eles estavam no solão onde havia um piano.

– Não sei, se não me engano por aqui... – disse Elizabeth andando por corredor ao sua esquerda, mas esse corredor levava para duas portas. – Que ótimo não é aqui – pergunta a morena olhando para Moony. Voltando para o solão.

– Eu acho que é melhor a gente... – começou o Marato, porém um grito as suas costas e fez parar.

– Stupefy! – o feitiço por pouco que não acerta Elizabeth. Viram-se e dão de cara com Ethan e Allan – Ora se não é o nosso _querido_ _lobinho_. – exclama Allan.

– Desistam, vocês estão em minoria – disse Elizabeth autoritária, apontando a varinha para Ethan.

– Não estou vendo mais ninguém, Liz – responde o castanho. – _Diffindo_.

– Você sabe que tem mais gente... _Protego_! – ouvindo isso, os dois comensais entreolharam-se rapidamente e correram.

– Atrás deles! – gritou Remus

...

– Você acha que os despistamos? – perguntou Allan, sem ar.

– Provável. _Homenum Revelio _– murmurou Ethan – Ali tem alguém. – disse apontando a mão para fora, onde fica a piscina. – A sua varinha – resmungou

– Já estou com ela. – quando entraram, o loiro caiu em cima de algo, ou melhor alguém. – Ai!

– Allan sua anta imagine se fosse um auror. – resmungou Harry.

– Onde está Regulus? – pergunta Ethan

– Foi pego... James o pegou

– James esta aqui?

– _Sim e nós também_... – e então os três perceberam, estavam cercados.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]:** O que vocês acharam? legal, estranho, confuso?Comentários elogiando são bem-vindos e críticas construtivas mais ainda.


	4. Conversa entre Familiares

**Capítulo 2 – Conversa entre Familiares.**

– Você acha que os despistamos? – perguntou Allan, sem ar.

– Provável. _Homenum Revelio_ – murmurou Ethan – Ali tem alguém. – disse apontando a mão para fora, onde fica a piscina. – A sua varinha – resmungou

– Já estou com ela. – quando entraram, o loiro caiu em cima de algo, ou melhor alguém. – Ai!

– Allan sua anta imagine se fosse um auror. – resmungou Harry.

– Onde está Regulus? – pergunta Ethan

– Foi pego... James o pegou

– James esta aqui?

– Sim e nós também... – e então os três perceberam, estavam cercados.

– Ferro... – concluiu Allan, baixinho, olhando os aurores. – Tá beleza bonzinhos, eu irei deixa-los me pegar... Afinal eu 'tô com muito sono – completou agora para que todos o ouvissem, colocando sua varinha no chão e chutando-a para frente.

– Allan... – começou Ethan, ainda com sua varinha em punho.

– É o melhor a fazer... – comentou Harry, fazendo o mesmo que o loiro acabara de fazer.

– Ok – finalizou Ethan, imitando Harry e Allan. – Mas saibam que a gente facilitou. – continuou, quando James o segurou.

– É isso aí, Ethan. A gente teve dó de vocês, afinal a gente é o trio de ouro do verdão. – riu-se Allan.

...

– Quatro anos... Quatro anos sem dar um aviso, mostrar que estava vivo... E agora aparece como um preso... Que ótimo, hein Harry? – exclamou James, o moreno havia pedido para falar em particular com o irmão em uma sala separada.

– E o que você iria fazer se eu desse algum sinal de vida? Me entregaria para o Crounch? – replicou o outro, que estava preso em uma das cadeiras, atrás da mesa da salinha.

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin... Você nem deu as caras quando os nosso pais morreram! – gritou James, apontando o dedo para o moreno de olhos verdes.

– Esta bem, o que você queria que eu fizesse, James? – perguntou Harry, começando a se irritar – Chegasse lá e disse: "Oi, gente, sei que sou um comensal e que fiquei desaparecido por muito, mas vim ver meu pais", ah corta essa...

– Não venha com sarcasmo, Harry... Ainda sou seu irmão e você tem que me respeitar!

– Ta de brincadeira né? – pergunta novamente o moreno de olhos verdes, olhando para o seu irmão, com incredulidade no olhar. – Não é só porque você é meu pa...irmão, que você tem o poder sobre mim. – disse Harry, percebendo, que quase falara a sua verdadeira indentidade.

– Ok, eu ainda sou um auror e então você **deve** me respeitar. – continuou James, passando a mão no cabelo, os bagunçando mais ainda.

– Agora sim, você exagerou... Desde quando Comensal do meu escalão da bola para auror? – resmungou Harry, deixando James pasmo.

– Não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo...

– Então comece a acreditar...

– Você realmente se submeteu a eles? – comentou James, balançando a cabeça, estava totalmente desanimado. Virou as costas, em direção à porta, mas antes sem mesmo virar-se para encarar seu irmão, disse – Não tenho mais esperanças em relação a você. – e esse comentário fez com que Harry se sentisse triste, mesmo não sabendo o porque – Até o seu julgamento, irmão.

– Até que enfim pensei que você nunca ia acabar com a Lição de Moral – disse tentando esconder a tristeza. E com um suspiro cansado, James da sai da sala.

...

Albus Dumblodore estava em sua sala. Há algumas horas atrás, lhe veio a mente uma grande ideia, onde envolvia os três comensais, que no dia anterior haviam sido presos. Por mais que não parecesse, mas os três eram muito valiosos, se estiverem em seu lado, de um modo sigiloso. Bateram na porta, apenas murmurou um "entre", já sabendo quem era.

– Remus, como vai, e Barty? – pergunta Dumblodore, virando-se para o homem.

– Olá Albus, bem e o senhor? – disse Remus com um sorriso pequeno, sentando em uma cadeira, em frente a mesa do diretor e Crounch fez o mesmo.

– Muito bem – responde o senhor, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

– O que o senhor queria?

– Eu tive uma ótima ideia, onde envolve aqueles três.

...

Três dias haviam se passado, Remus estava entrando em Azkaban. Tinha algo que um certo moreno tinha o dever de saber, que não lhe fora revelado. Andando um pouco apressado, avistou o velho carcereiro, Matthew, da ala 12, que como sempre estava dando um cochilo.

– Ei Matt – chamou Moony, assustando o velho, que se levantou em um pulo.

– O que senhor? – perguntou Matthew ainda um pouco assustado.

– Preciso que leve o senhor Potter em uma sala separada. Muito urgente

– Está bem – disse o carcereiro, arrumando a sua roupa amassada. – Mas para o que precisa senhor?

– Muito sigiloso – respondeu misterioso.

– Para que sala?

– A quatro – disse entrando na mesma sala que respondera a pouco para o carcereiro.

...

– Olá Harry – falou uma voz, imediatamente, o moreno sentou-se, enquanto o carcereiro saia.

– O que faz aqui Lupin? – perguntou o moreno.

– Tem algo sobre os seus pais que você não talvez não tenha conhecimento... – continuou Remus, incerto.

– E o que seria...? – perguntou Harry fingindo-se interessado.

– A verdadeira causa da morte de seus pais.

James, Sirius, Pettigrew, Lily, Sam, Elizabeth, Carolyn e Mariah, estavam na base, revendo algumas coisas, do dia da captura.

– Olá gente! – diz uma voz atrás de deles. Viraram-se e viram uma sorridente Erin Posner.

– Ai, Meu Merlin! – exclama Sirius. Desde que a baixinha chegara, o moreno ficava mal humorado constantemente.

– Algum problema Black? – pergunta a castanha olhando Sirius nos olhos.

– Não nenhum... – replica irritado.

– Olha aqui Black, eu ainda sou sua superior – exclama Erin, dando um passo em direção a Padfoot, que faz o mesmo.

– Só se for de cargo, porque de tamanho é impossível... – retruca Sirius irônico

– O que será que o Remus foi? – perguntou James, para mudar de assunto, antes que a discussão ficasse pior.

– Foi cumprir um pedido de Dumblodore – responde desanimada, afinal tava se divertindo com a discussão.

...

– O que disse? Perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

– Os seus pais não morreram por conta de uma doença bruxa... Foram assassinados...

– Não, não pode ser.

– Não, é? – perguntou Remus, irritado. Pegou uma penseira (que ele havia transfigurado, antes que o moreno chegasse, para que no caso de Harry não acreditar em suas palavras) e a empurrou para na mesa para que o homem pudesse vê-la. Pegou um pequeno frasco em seu terno, abriu-o, e a depositou a lembrança na penseira. - Agora você terá que ver isso então.

**Harry fechou os olhos, debruçou-se sobre a penseira, e sentiu a costumeira sensação de estar caindo em queda livre. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu Remus, limpando suas vestes. [N/A: fala em itálico é da penseira, normal é o Harry e Remus do tempo atual] Olhou em sua volta e viu que estavam perto de sua antiga casa, onde viviam com seus pais, em Godric Hollows, era de noite. Remus tomou a dianteira, pararam em frente a casa dos Potter.

– Por aqui. – chamou e Remus entrando na casa. Quando, chegaram na cozinha, Harry pode ver seus falecidos pais, depois de quatro anos.

Eles estavam jantando, quando duas sombras entraram com voracidade. O moreno de olhos verdes conseguiu ver que eram comensais, por causa de suas máscaras –_Ora, ora, se não são os pais de **Harry**_ – disse um deles, e Harry identificou como sendo Malfoy. – _Direi uma vez apenas... Dê-me a Horcrux_. – disse, assustando Harry, então a Horcrux estavam com os seus pais.

– _Nem pensar!_ – gritou Charles, ficando na frente de sua esposa.

– _Ande logo Potter_ – disse o outro Comensal (que Harry percebeu ser o Yaxley), empunhando a varinha.

– _Não!_

– _Se é assim... Avada Kedavra!_ – gritou Malfoy, deixando o moreno de olhos verdes boquiaberto.

–_ NÃO! _– Harry viu sua mãe gritar.

–_ O que! Por que fez isso?_ – perguntou Yaxley nervoso.

– _Não sou paciente. E **Ele** deixou_ – responde Lucius, e Harry teve uma grande vontade de bater naquele loiro aguado, mesmo sabendo que era só uma lembrança. – _Diga logo, onde esta o colar, você não vai querer acabar como o seu maridinho, né?_ – a senhora apenas o ignorou, ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Charles. –_ Não que, né! Hein!_

– Está no meu quarto – responde ela, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

– _Obrigado..._ – agradeceu o loiro com um sorrisinho – _...No entanto, eu não preciso mais de você. Avada Kedavra!_

**Antes que Harry pudesse ver se o feitiço tinha acertado sua mãe, ele sentiu-se saindo da penseira. Olhou em volta e viu que ele e Remus já estavam de volta a salinha. Sentou-se na cadeira, com os pensamentos no alto.

– Então ele... – começou o moreno.

– Te traiu? Sim – corta Remus.

– E-eu... Não sei o que dizer.

– Harry, entenda que aquele monstro não tem respeito por ninguém além dele mesmo. – o Remus antes de sair da sala.

...

– Olá novamente Harry – cumprimentou Dumblodore, sereno.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry irritado.

– Eu vim lhe proporcionar um proposta.

– E qual seria? – perguntou Harry desinteressado.

– A sua liberdade.

– Com o que em troca? – perguntou o moreno, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Nos ajudar contra Voldemort. – responde ele, fazendo Harry rir.

– O que! Está brincando, né?

– É claro que não. Você não se sente mal por tudo o que ele lhe causou?

– Sim, mas...

– Você acha que ele esta certo?

– Não, só que...

– O que você tem a perder? – perguntou o diretor.

– Nada...

– Isto, nada. Olhe, irei te deixar pensar...

– Não! Eu irei, porém só com condição...

– E qual seria?

– Que Allan e Ethan viessem comigo. – disse, fazendo o diretor sorrir.

– Acordo fechado.


End file.
